<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different kind of therapy by TemptedForTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026575">A different kind of therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea'>TemptedForTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags Next Chapter, Age Difference, Frottage, Heavy Petting, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spicy Sweet, They're adults though, no actual therapy included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth notices Sweets staring a little too intently in his &amp; Bones' session.</p><p>Intentionally left out a potential spoiler since this would occur early S3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seeley Booth/Lance Sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different kind of therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booth and Bones had just finished their second session with Dr. Sweets. Sweets was a good looking guy, and even though Booth and Bones kept making fun of him for looking young - he was definitely old enough to get Booth interested. </p><p>That’s probably why he noticed that Sweets' eyes would linger on him more than was necessary for the discussion, gaze filled with heat, focusing on his lips before moving back up to his eyes. Booth caught his gaze roaming further around his body too, when he Booth and Bones were conversing with each other. He was surprised Sweets could keep up the professional(ish) psychologist act when he obviously had other thoughts in mind.</p><p>"You can go on Bones, I need to have a little chat with Sweets," Booth said casually, staring Sweets down. Sweets had just given them their questionnaires to fill out and dismissed them, with a lot of push back from his unwilling patients. Maybe more forceful pushback than Booth normally would have given if he hadn't been trying to ignore the rising heat in his groin due to Sweets. And Bones had mirrored his irritation with her inane dislike of psychology, which had made them both more than a little antagonistic. </p><p>"Are you sure Booth? If you're going to threaten the poor kid, I feel like I should be here." Bones asked in her usual manner, no sign of joke.</p><p>"I..I'm not going to <i>threaten</i> him" Booth said, stuttering from frustration. "I just need to talk to him. Alone." He said looking from Bones to the door.</p><p>"Fine. I'll see you next week then." Bones said matter-of-factly, knowing from experience that she should just let it go. "Just don't threaten him without me", she slipped in as she left.</p><p>"So, what is this about Agent Booth? Want to intimidate me more without your partner here?" Sweets said, leaning back in his chair and obviously nervous but trying to look at ease.  "I really don't think that is going to-"</p><p>Booth interrupted him by walking straight up to him, standing over him with his hands crossed and gazing at him intimidatingly - as if waiting for a confession from a criminal, and Sweets was obviously cracking.</p><p>"B-Booth, you shou… this ...I mean" Sweets stuttered unintelligibly, obviously trying to calm Booth down. </p><p>"Don't worry Sweets, I'm not upset." Booth said, grinning a little carnally.</p><p>"Umm, you don't look not-mad" Sweets said hesitantly. "You should just know, lashing out at me won't fix your underlying relationship problems with Dr. Brennan."</p><p>"We don't have 'relationship' problems. But that's not why I stayed, instead -" he paused as he leaned over in front of Sweets, putting a hand on each chair arm to his sides. "I just wanted to point out that you weren't really hiding your obvious, uh… appreciation of me" Booth finished, tapping his fingers on the arm chair as he waited for his meaning to sink in.</p><p>"Appre… oh." Sweets said calmly. "Well I should hope in this day in age you understand that there's more than one type of sexuality, and although I do find you attractive physically, I would never act on that and there's no reason that this needs to come to a violent-" Booth interrupted his rambling with a slap to the hand rest, causing him to jump. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm very ...aware... of other sexualities." Booth said, lowering his voice and trailing a hand onto Sweets' arm.</p><p>"Wha.. what?" Sweets stuttered unbelieving, looking around as if he expected to find someone else in on the joke. "I understand the Alpha male personality has a tendency to play 'pranks' on those different than themselves in order to esta-" </p><p>Booth interrupted him again, this time by leaning in and pressing his lips on Sweets' own. The kiss was soft, and Booth could feel Sweets' shock under him. He broke away long enough to whisper, "This isn't a joke," and then brought their lips together again, licking Sweets' bottom lip as he pushed the kiss deeper. </p><p>Sweets hesitated for a moment before giving in, and he opened his lips to let Booth invade his mouth. Booth cupped his head, pulling him closer and put a hand down besides Sweets in the chair so he could lean in further. Before Booth could get very far though, Sweets made a small noise, pushed him off and stood up.</p><p>"Wait. Wait wait wait." He said, face flushed from the kiss, and a hand still on Booth's chest. "This is <b>extremely</b> inappropriate behavior between patient and therapist."</p><p>"Hey, hey. Sweets. You wanted me to be cooperative, right? I can't think of any better way for us to start our ...relationship… together" Booth persuaded with a smile, smoothing Sweets' arms comfortingly. "Besides you're just evaluating me and Bones' partnership, not me"</p><p>Sweets opened his mouth to argue back, but Booth cut him off by bringing his face close again, "Are you really saying you don't <i>want</i> too?" As he talked, Booth rubbed a hand up Sweets' arm slowly; up to his neck where he trailed a finger softly, causing Sweets to shiver as he moved it up further to run his fingers in his hair. "Sometimes we shouldn't think, and just go with what we want" He continued, locking their eyes and mesmerizing Sweets with his gaze.</p><p>When Sweets didn't argue, Booth pulled his head in to bring their lips together again. The kiss was soft at first, but Sweets didn't hesitate this time to escalate it with open needy kisses. Booth wrapped a hand to his lower back, pulling Sweets' body in closer so they could feel the full heat from each other.</p><p>Booth felt Sweets' harden against him and hummed approvingly. “You really are a kid, getting excited already. Wait...you are legal, right?” Booth broke the kiss long enough to joke, raising his eyebrows in feigned seriousness at the last question. </p><p>Sweets scoffed,  “I’m 22, I’ll have you know, <i>and</i> with <i>multiple</i> doctorates” he insisted as Booth slipped off his jacket and loosened his tie, humming acknowledgement. “<b> And </b> I've been pub-” Sweets began, before Booth cut him off.</p><p>“I got it! Sweets.” He insisted as he worked on the buttons down Sweet’s shirt. “You’re definitely 100% adult. Now... how about <i>you</i> start reciprocating on all this work I’m doing, hm?” He hinted with a smirk, as he finished up the last button and ran a hand up Sweets’ bare, smooth chest, thumbing over his nipple softly.</p><p>Sweets froze with the sensation before responding shakily, “Right! Right. I will uh… do that”. He started on Booth’s tie, following the same path Booth had taken, hands slightly shaking when he started on the buttons of his shirt. Booth put a hand onto Sweets’, pausing him.</p><p>“You good Sweets? This is something you want, right?” He asked gently, squeezing his hand slightly.</p><p>“Y-yes!” Sweets answered quickly, face reddening quickly. “It’s just uh, been a bit. Nerves.” He laughed nervously, as he continued with the buttons. “And you’re very…. Fuck,” he let slip, somehow reddening further as he exposed Booth’s broad, muscular chest.</p><p>“Well, in that case, thank you.” Booth smiled, as he moved his hands to Sweets’ hips. “I must say you’re pretty 'fuck', yourself” he complimented, swaying as he appreciated Sweets lean muscles, massaging his hips with his thumbs. Sweets didn't say anything but smiled as he finished Booth's buttons and trailed his own hand across Booth's abs, feeling muscles move in reaction.</p><p>Booth cupped a hand under Sweets' chin and brought their bodies and mouths together, skin on skin, creating an immediate intensity between them that was much more than just body heat. Their kisses became deeper as hands moved, feeling and grabbing needily. Booth tugged off Sweets' shirt as he maneuvered them over to the loveseat, and then started work on his pants.</p><p>"Pants." He mumbled through the kisses, and Sweets moved his hands down to Booth's buckle, palming an exploring hand over his erection first which brought an appreciative moan from Booth. Booth let Sweets’ pants fall and slipped a hand into his boxers, gripping his flesh firmly and making long, slow strokes, bringing an immediate reaction from Sweets.</p><p>“Oh my g- I mean that feels- Fuck” Sweets stuttured, leaning his head against Booth’s neck and shoulder as he lost himself into the feeling. He fumbled uselessly with Booth’s slacks’ button, more focused on thrusting into Booth’s hand. Booth moved his free hand to help Sweets with his pants, letting them drop and stepping out of them. He pushed Sweets down to the loveseat, leaning his back against the armrest, and situated himself between Sweets’ legs, with one knee on the loveseat.</p><p>“Should have gotten an adult couch, instead of this little thing” Booth joked as he tried to make them both comfortable on it.</p><p>“Well, I figured it would be an easy way to observe relationships between people when they’re forced to sit closely together.” Sweet’s explained with his usual enthusiasm.</p><p>“So.. you were playing me and Bones, in other words.” Booth replied grumpily, leaning over Sweets so that he could stare him down.</p><p>“Well… wasn’t there something more important going on here?” Sweets asked quickly, moving his hand to pull Booth down into a kiss. Booth murmured an enthusiastic agreement and grabbed Sweets’ hips, changing his position so Booth could grind their covered members together, eliciting an immediate moan from Sweets. </p><p>They continued to rub against each other as they made out, hands pulling at each other’s hair and Sweets grasping desperately at Booth’s back as he moaned at every thrust - wanting and needing more friction between them. </p><p>Booth moved a hand under Sweets’ hip, first grasping his cheek and then ghosting over his puckered hole. Sweets gave a surprised moan at the touch, and Booth intensified it - pushing in slightly in time with his thrusts. Sweets moans became more desperate, moving his hips wantonly and Booth felt the self-control he'd had fall away. He stepped away, ignoring Sweets’ hands pulling him back down, as he stripped his own underwear and then moved to remove Sweets’ as well, pausing when he noticed that Sweets had completely frozen.</p><p>“Sweets… something wrong? I hope you’re not surprised to find out that I am 100% male?” He said chuckling. </p><p>“Yeah. No! I-I’m good. You are ...quite large.” He said obviously nervous.</p><p>“Don’t worry Sweets, I know what I’m doing. Yeah?” Booth assured him, and Sweets scoffed.</p><p>“Of course! I’m good, I’m good.” He said, not reassuringly at all, and Booth suddenly froze as it clicked.</p><p>“…Sweets, you have done this before, right?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>“Pssh. Of course I have.” Sweets chuckled nervously under Booth’s intimidating gaze. “Well, maybe not with a guy… but I’m <b>not</b> a virgin, Booth.”</p><p>“Oh my god. You’re an anal virgin though!” Booth quickly got up as if slapped and started redressing.</p><p>“Wait! That doesn’t mean we have to stop!” Sweets argued, obviously hurt and disappointed.</p><p>“It does!” Booth insisted a little too energetically, and took a breath before he continued in a heated whisper. “It does. I’m not about to take your <i>virginity</i> in some random.. office.. sex! On some child sized couch! Especially when you’re practically a kid!” he finished vehemently, suddenly disgusted with himself. A 13 year age difference was one thing, but that plus a virgin was just… Well he wasn't usually the fuck-n-go type anyways, and that was too much.</p><p>“22, Booth. <b>Not</b> a kid. And it's <i>Dr.</i> Sweets.” Sweets shot back angrily. Booth sighed internally; he knew he wasn't being fair to Sweets. Booth had started this and they were both consenting adults. Consenting adults that really really wanted this.</p><p>“Whatever, just.. get dressed." He took a breath as he delicately put away the part of him that still thought this was a good idea. "Let's go out to dinner. My treat.” Booth looked away, rubbing his face.</p><p>“Fine! ...wait, what?” Sweets froze, mid pulling up his pants, and looked at Booth in confusion. “Dinner?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean if you want to. We can get some dinner, wine, head back to my place and do this right.” Booth explained, shooting a hesitant glance to Sweets before looking away again.</p><p>“Oh. I mean, yeah, that’s cool too” Sweets said, suddenly overly casual, as his stomach did a flip and he continued dressing.</p><p>“Good. Awesome.” Booth exhaled quietly in relief and finished buttoning his shirt. He then walked over to help Sweets with his shirt. “How does Chinese sound to you?” he asked simply.</p><p>“I like Chinese.” Sweets replied and Booth leaned in for a soft kiss. </p><p>“Then let’s get going, I know a great place.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter they'll get to the *ahem* explicit parts.</p><p>Comments / Critiques welcome! Newbie fanfic writer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>